


Fall Leaves

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Fluff and Humor, Little Will Graham, Littles Are Known, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Just before leaving for a get-together at Alana's house, Will manages to find a pile of leaves. Who could resist? Certainly not Will!





	Fall Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> Sooo, it's been some time since I last worked on a fic. Between then and now, there was Hurricane Irma, a long, boring, very uncomfortable power outage, and then health probs with my spousey that led to an extensive hospital stay. 
> 
> Needless to say, it's been kinda rough the last couple months, and writing just wasn't on the table. But Autumn is here, and it's cooling down, and I wanted to do something in that vein. Enter: Autumn Hanni-prompts. I have 2 more in progress, little ficlets of no particular length. Thankies to a Cutie for providing me with them!

"William," Hannibal said with a resigned sigh, "why have you done this? Your outfit was perfectly clean and ready to go."

Will wrinkled his nose with a giggle. "'cause, Daddy, leafs! They cronched when I landed." He smacked his hands on the leaves that surrounded his little crater to demonstrate.

"So they did. But now we have to get cleaned up for Alana's party. Don't you want to see Margot?" Hannibal crouched down so that Will didn't have to crane his head back.

Will's eyes widened, his expression full of hope. "Yeah! But she don't care. She gets messy from the horsies all the time."

"Doesn't, dear Will. Come over here; it's time to remove all this mess from you. Margot may not care, but I'm fairly certain Alana will." Hannibal held out his hand, and Will grabbed it, even as he shook his head in denial.

"Okay, Daddy," Will grumbled, and squirmed as Hannibal swept his hands over every inch of him covered in broken leaf shards. He flinched when Hannibal reached his diaper, still a little shy when it came to wearing them in public, even if they were suitably covered in pants.

"If we leave right now, we might make it on time, and I'm sure Margot will have a game ready to play, or maybe even a movie." Hannibal curved his arm around Will's waist, and led him to the car, surreptitiously checking for any rogue leaves or bugs before belting him in. "In you get, little one."

"Daddy..." Will trailed off once the car started, and fiddled with the seat belt drawn across his chest, the soft sleeve that kept it from digging into his sensitive skin shaped like a doggy, his favorite.

"Yes, Will?" Hannibal put the car in drive and pulled away smoothly.

"Are we there yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
